Upstairs
by HannahLileyFan21
Summary: Liley! Miley is in chicago, and she is doing a concert...  R&R!
1. Upstairs

_**A/N: Wuddup fanfics out there…. This is none other than **__**Destiny Rayshar **__** cumin at cha with a one-shot…. This one is named Upstairs… This is a song by Trey Songz… This just hit me outta no where…. I kinda got some ideas from SilverDragonRanger09 aka: David…. His stories are very golden and spicy…. Whenever you guys get a chance, shoot on over to his page and take a look at his stories….. In this story, Miley is the more masculine one. . Miley is doing a concert in Chicago Illinois…. This just so happens to be where I'm from!… Lilly's in the audience… And Miley don't know lilly… Yet that is… LILEY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the song Upstairs, Fall for Your Type, Scratchin' Me Up or I Definitely Do not own Slow It Down …I only own the plot and the actions that they face… This story is also RATED M FOR GRAPHIC SEX SCENES & MAY CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE! **_

**UPSTAIRS**

Miley was backstage getting ready to go on stage… This was a regular routine for this new singing sensation…. Her outfit consisted of a pair of baggy black slim fit jeans, white pair of Nikes, and a white wife-beater that was exposing her muscles.…. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure that she looked right… As soon as she did that, the stage manager knocked on the door of her dressing room and told her that she had five minutes until show time… It was then Miley had got into her hype mode and ran outta her dressing room…

Miley ran out on the stage and put the mic up to her mouth…..

"WHAT'S UP CHI-CITY"? "I hope ya'll ready for me tonight, cause I'm ready to rock ya'll world tonight"… She said as the beat to her single _Fall for Your Type_ had begun…

As she put the mic up to her mouth, she spotted someone that looked so amazing to her and it was then, she would keep her eye on her for the rest of the night… She pointed to that particular girl in the crowd and sung the words to her song

Can I Can I, save you from, from you

Cause you notice something missin

And that Champaign (has a fake glass and puts it up to her mouth) you been sippin not suppose to make you different all the time

It starting to feel like the wrong thing to do ya

Cause with all that recognition it gets hard

For you to listen to the things that imma say to make you mine

But live girl (live girl), have some fun girl, you'll be fine

Trying to convince myself I found one (she pointed to herself, and rolled her hips to the beat of the music)

Making the mistake I never learn from, I swear

I always fall for your type (yea), for your type

Tell me why I always fall for your type a (oooh) (woooh) for your type

I just can't explain this shit at all; I just can't explain this shit at all

I just can't explain this shit at all; I just can't explain this shit at all

I believe in people like you (oooh)

"Did ya'll enjoy that one man"? She said as she earned a giant roar from the crowd….. Then she smiled and said "Do ya'll wanna hear a new joint that I just made"? She asked the crowd as the next song began to play… Earning a loud roar as she put the mic up to her mouth and began to sing her next new hit _Slow It Down_…..

Hey girl, do you want my number

That way you can call me, every time I come into town

And then I will, drive up to your house and take you out to dinner,

I don't expect nothing at all

But what if we happened to kiss and we touch

Put a rush on it, and get it over with

And what if I just know what you like, and it feels right then it's over with

What if I'll call you back, prove you right and all this last just one night

Maybe we should slow it down (slow) (slow) (slow)

Hey girl, I'm back in Chicago, 2nd dates are lovely

This time you should choose where we go

Need suggestions, how about the movies, many go for ice cream

I'm not picky you let me know

But what if we happen to kiss (kiss) and we touch (touch)

Put a rush on it, and get it over with

And what if I just know what you like (like) and it feels right (right)

Then it's over with, what if I'll call you back (you back)

Prove you right and all this last just one night

Maybe we should slow it down (slow) (slow) (slow)

But what if we happen to kiss, then we touch

Put a rush on it, and get it over with and

What if I just know what you like and it feels right

Then it's over with, what if I'll call you back

Prove you right and all this last just one night

Maybe we should slow it down (slow) (slow) (slow)

"Yea Chi-City…. Did you like that? She asked….As she received another mind boggling roar from the crowd….

"Alright ladies, I think I'm feelin a lil' bit freaky right now" She said as the stage crew brought out a chair for someone to sit in…. Miley had been looking at this girl all night, and she knew that she was gonna blow her and the crowd away with this song that she was about to sing… Miley put the mic up in front of her…. And said

"With this song, imma need a sexy lady to accompany me to sit in this chair" she said as she took off her wife-beater, just leaving her in her white sports bra and revealing her six pack…

"Ummm, how about this beautiful blonde sitting right here in the front"... she said as she helped her up on the stage…

"What's your name lil mama, and do you gotta man here with you tonight"? She asked her…

"My name is lilly, and no I don't have a man cause I don't like boys right at this moment" lilly replied with a slight blush….

"Well then can you sit down in this chair cause imma give you something yo body's gonna want for the rest of the night" Miley replied to her ….

As lilly sat in the chair she felt her arousal grow down below, the music to _Upstairs_ begin to play and Miley began to do the choreographed moves to the song…..

(Yupp) Well lil mama let's get up out this livin room (okay)

Girl I wanna put yo body on a pedestal (okay)

And if you want me to I'll do the things yo man won't do (I will) (she stood in front of lilly and rolled her hips)

Baby imma gon make yo dreams come true (uh)

Imma hit it from the front, back (so girl cut off that T.V)

Anyway you want, girl ask (tonight I'm feelin freaky) (she sung as she felt her arousal grow)

So I'm hoping you ready (oh), to take off yo clothes (oh),

And if you feel the same way girl than follow me (she took Lilly's hand and she stood)

Upstairs, girl tonight you know its gon be on cause both of us are grown (she pointed to her then to lilly)

So bring yo ass upstairs, I hope the radio rewind this remix girl really need it (so you ready?)

Girl cum up these stairs with me (okay)

I was sick of love but you might be my therapy (okay)

In the morning I just hate when you prepare to leave (okay)

So baby put yo back pack down.

Imma hit it from the front, back (so girl cut off that T.V.)

Any way you want girl ask (tonight I'm feelin freaky)

So I'm hoping you ready (oh), to take off your clothes (oh),

And if you feel the same way girl then follow me,

Upstairs, (upstairs) girl tonight you know its gon be on, cause both of us are grown

So bring yo ass upstairs, I hope the radio rewind this remix girl I really need it

Girl yo body speedin, pacing (yes)

Tonight baby's well be makin (yes)

All you gotta do is come to my room

So girl it ain't no reason for you to leave (no),

Holla at yo girl if you eva in need (yes)

Cause girl I wanna take yo body upstairs

Girl tonight you know its gon be on cause both of us are grown (we both are grown)

So bring yo ass upstairs I hope the radio rewind this remix, girl I really need it (girl come on)

Upstairs girl tonight you know its gon be on cause both of us are grown (upstairs)

So bring yo ass upstairs I hope the radio rewind this remix girl I really need it!

As the music to _Scratchin' Me Up _began to play Miley had plans on blowing Lilly's away….

When we hop up in the bed, you know what it is (she pointed to her and to lilly)

You gon on me, imma be on you

And it feels so good, I gotta have it

Don't it feels so good when you be grabbing (she grabbed lilly closer to her and danced the choreographed moves)

The sheets (sheets), the pillows (pillows), the dresser, the covers (covers)

The mattress (mattress), the cost of making love girl you (she pointed to lilly)

Scratchin' me up, but its cool (I love it), cause I love when

We touchin (I love it), I love when kissin (I love it) sexing you be Scratchin' me up

Pose for the camera while it flash (flash) (flash) (flash), take pictures while we kiss

I grab yo ass, mess it up, passionate, give it up, (she grabbed lilly's butt)

From beginning to the end, the way we get it in

Can't another couple compete when we in the sheets

Breakfast in bed I love the way I eat

I love the be we a couple freaks rockin to the rhythm

And the rhythm of the beat it's yo body on my body

Clap, clap, clap from the back, back, back

Smack, smack, smack, when I act like that she be act right back

Pullin on, the sheets (sheets), the pillows (pillows), the dresser, the covers (covers)

The mattress (mattress), the cost of making love girl you scratchin' me up

But it's cool (I love it), cause I love when we touchin (I love it), I love when we kissin (I love it)

Sexing you be Scratchin' me up, then I go a lil deeper, sexing you be Scratchin' me up (Rocked her pelvis back and forth)

Then she scratch a lil harder, ooh girl you scratchin' me up but it's cool (I love it)

I love when we touchin (I love it), I love when we kissin (I love it), sexing you be scratchin' me up

Oooh (yea) oooh 2nd round (Yup) (she held up the number 2)

Ooh I love your body on mine (pulled lilly's body to hers)

Grinding slow I wanna take my time (grinded on lilly)

Baby put it on me what it gone be (she grabbed lilly and picked her up)

Loving on full going till the song e

We scream so loud we gon need our own street

Can't another couple compete when we in the sheets

Breakfast in bed I love the way I eat

I love the be we a couple freaks rockin to the rhythm

And the rhythm of the beat it's yo body on my body

Clap, clap, clap from the back, back, back

Smack, smack, smack, when I act like that she be act right back

Pullin on, the sheets (sheets), the pillows (pillows), the dresser, the covers (covers)

The mattress (the mattress), the cost of making love girl you scratchin' me up

But it's cool (I love it), cause I love when we touchin (I love it), I love when we kissin (I love it)

Sexing you be Scratchin' me up, then I go a lil deeper, sexing you be Scratchin' me up

Then she scratch a lil harder, ooh girl you scratchin' me up but it's cool

Cause I love (I love it) when we touchin (I love it), I love when we kissin (I love it), sexing you be scratchin me up (she put lilly down)

Hold on girl don't you lose it

It's made for you please use it… (took lilly's hand and touched her abs)

Scratch my body up girl I don't mind

Imma take yo pain if you take mine (turned lilly around and groped her from behind)

The sheets, the pillows, the dresser, the covers

The mattress, the cost of making love girl you scratchin' me up

But it's cool (I love it), cause I love when we touchin (I love it), I love when we kissin (I love it) (kissed lilly on the cheek)

Sexing you be Scratchin' me up, then I go a lil deeper, sexing you be Scratchin' me up

Then she scratch a lil harder, ooh girl you scratchin' me up but it's cool (I love it)

Cause I love when we touchin (I love it) (touched lilly), I love when we kissin (I love it), sexing you be scratchin me up

(Oh) (Oh) (Oh) (Oh) (Woooh) (Oh) (Oh) (Oh) (Woooh)

"Yeah Chicago…. Make some noise for me man"! Miley commanded….

"Thank you CHI-CITY baby for havin me...…. I hope everyone drives home safely, and buy my CD…. I think imma get to know this goddess that's standing in front of me a little better tonight if that's alright with ya'll".. Miley said as the stage lowered them down and as she earned another loud roar from the crowd …..

2 hours later, Miley found herself pressed up against the door of her hotel suit in a toasty make-out session with lilly.. Miley was fumbling for the card to open the door when lilly decides to help her out…. Lilly fumbled through mile's pockets and found her card to the door and slipped it through the lock… as she opened the door, lilly was busy trying to undo miley's jeans when Miley broke all silence..

"Take your time lil mama" she moaned through her teeth…

"Ooh, I will" lilly responded…

So as the door closed, Miley picked lilly up, and skillfully took off lily's tank top, then she reached behind lilly and undid the clasp of her bra….. Miley's only response was a gasp… She took her left nipple up and sucked on it until you heard a wet "pop" sound…. She took the other one and gave it the same attention as well… "Ooh Miley" lilly moaned in a fiery ecstasy… Once Miley was sure it was safe to put her down, she worked on getting lily's pants undid.. Once that happened, she looked at what she wanted to taste, what she could smell…. She inserted two fingers inside of lilly and said "ooh, lil mama, you are so wet… I think I can help you out with that"…. Miley grounded lilly and brought her left leg up on her shoulder and she began to devour lily's sex with a more than welcomed assault…

"OOOH MILEY"! lilly yelled as she felt Miley's skillful tounge touch her for the first time….

"OOOH SHIT, RIGHT THERE, THAT'S MY SPOT"…. She yelled as she felt Miley's finger enter her….. Lilly started to move to the rhythm of Miley's fingers going round and round inside of her….Once Miley felt lilly's walls opening and closing, she only knew of one thing that will blow her mind…. Miley nibbled on her swollen clit… sucking and nibbling on it at the same time….

"Ooh, you taste so good baby girl"….. Miley said as she went back to work of pleasuring lilly…..

"OOOOOHHHH SHIT….. BITE MY CLIT… UMMMMMMM… OOOOOHHHHHH…. I'MMA BOUT TO CUM….. OOOH SHIT I'M ABOUT TO-" lilly screamed as she came…. Miley enjoyed every bit of lily's essence and savored it…. As Miley lowered lilly, she asked

"Did you enjoy that, I hope you did, cause I ain't done with you yet…. She said as she picked lilly up and brought her shaky body into her room… Once Miley did that, she placed lilly on the enormous bed in the room, and went into her suitcase…. She took out what looked like a 10 inch strap on and attached it to her waist… lilly was all wide eyed for what was about to happen next…

4 hours later, Miley rolled over, her body now dripping wet with sweat,

"I know this might sound a little weird, but do you wanna go out sometime"? Miley asked lilly…

" I don't see why we can't"….. "Besides, I go to all of your concerts in Chicago"…. Lilly said, thankful that the famous brunette finally noticed her at her shows…

"I knew I knew you from somewhere"! Miley said as she closed her eyes and remembered the blonde from indeed EVERY show in Chicago…..

"Well, how about tomorrow we go out and just kick it, no strings attached"? Miley asked…. Waiting for her answer….

"Yea, I think that sounds great…! Lilly responded..

Well let's go to sleep so that we can have some extra time to kill tomorrow"….. Miley said as she dosed off..

_**A/N: Well, there you have it… I think I'm missing something….… But I think this might be a good story….. Well I won't know until you guys review it for me…. I wanna give a shout out to SILVERDRAGONRANGER09 for helping me out a lil bit…. When you get a chance to review and listen to the songs that I mentioned in this story….…. All of these artists are talented, both Trey Songz & Drake… I really love them and they are a part of my great collection.. Especially Fall For Your Type….. Since I have a story for the song already lOl!….. Well I guess I'm signing off…. Okae! I'm gone…. DUCES! **_

_**Ps…. I will be updating Fall For Your Type very soon…. So go and check it out as soon as you can….. Remember **__**R&R**__**! Love **__**Destiny Rayshar`**__**….. **_


	2. Winner

_**A/N: Hello FanFics Out There… This is Ms. Destiny Rayshar' Cumin At'cha With another story of mines…. This is kinda Liley fluff to the max… This is an unofficial update for my fic Upstairs… This is named after a song… By Chris Brown… Its called Winner… This takes place when Miley is on the summer, and she is in New York, and you know how they do those shows on Good Morning America in the summer… Well, she is on there… Sooo… **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Miley R. Cyrus, Or Emily J. Osment But I do own myself Destiny… I also don't own any of the songs by Chris Brown, Winner First Day Of Spring, and Like A Virgin or I don't own Trey Songz Every Girl (Remix)… I just only own the action they face and the plot… And Now:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Winner**

It had been exactly five months since Miley had seen her beautiful Lilly… Miley had told Lilly if she wanted to start a relationship that it would cost them some time apart… As Miley sat in her dressing room in _New York_, waiting to go on the Summer Kickoff Concert of _Good Morning America, _she couldn't help but think about the voluptuous blonde that took her breath away so many months ago, and the visions of the first day that she had tasted Lilly…. Just then, Miley's Best friend DJ also known as Destiny entered the room…. Her best friend stood at exactly 6'1, Carmel complexion, and a thin yet masculine tone… DJ wore, her long hair in braids, with her baby hair lined up with, a black polo hat, a Ralph Lauren white v-neck t-shirt, baggy white skinny jeans with a pair of all White slip on vans…. Miley's outfit was somewhat similar; she wore a blue t-shirt, baggy Levi jeans, and a pair of blue Jordan's… DJ had just stirred Miley out of her thoughts when she asked

"Aye yo cuz, we got like 10 minutes before you go on… Is everything okae in here?"

"Yup, jus doin a lil thinking"…Miley replied back a little too quickly, knowing that DJ would know "Who" she was thinking about….

"So you thinking about lilly ain't you?" Dj asked

"You know me a little too well man…I know it's been like three months since we been together… And it's been five since I had seen her…. This tour has taken its toll on me for the worst man!" Miley replied…

"Well, you already know I know you… I've known you ever since the streets of Chicago man…. You remember, when we was little, when you thought you were the player that you obviously wasn't…. when you tried to play that girl Kendra and Marie at the same time, knowing that they already knew about the whole operation"…Dj replied laughing and remembering the situation that had happened….

"Do you always have to remind me of that…? I got the point the last 27 times that you told me…" Miley said, as she was laughing hard as she remembered that day…

"Well you're lucky that you got a friend like me…. You got like 5 minutes before you go on… So hurry up and finish up in here…. We don't want to keep them waiting now do we"? Dj said….

"Nahh we don't…. I'm ready man"! Miley said…. And with that Miley and Dj left the dressing room with smiles on their faces as they remembered their past… As they both neared the stage, Miley got a little bit nervous…. As Miley waited backstage to go on stage, she thought of only one girl who would indeed calm her nerves… so she thought of her and went on the stage. But first she had to be introduced to the enormous crowd….

Dj came flyin out to the stage with the mic in her hand….

"New York, Lemme hear you make some noise man," Dj said as she got enormous screams from the crowd…

"Yo man, this person that's about to come out now, she needs you to make some noise for her," Dj said while putting her hand up to her ear…

"So without further motion, here she is (as the crowd was yelling Miley) man", Dj said motioning for Miley to come to the stage…

"Wassup man…. New York, I got this song that I want to sing for yall… If yall know it, just sing the words"… Miley said as the beat to her version to _Every Girl_ began to play…

(C'mon) I like a long hair redbone thick, with them legs long (YUP)

Shawty head strong, blow me till her head gone (yup)

Shawty scream loud (yup), shawty gone moan (yup)

Call that music to my ears, headphones (headphones)

After we get it in, you can head home (head home)

Then I'm a get your friend, in my bedroom,

I often fantasize I could get all you in a ride,

Get so much pussy I bet you I can guess yo panty size, (WHAT!)

August 4th, are you ready for me girl, (girl) (she asked as she pointed to the audience)?

I fuck you better than dem Boys in your world, (as she popped her pelvis)

Lick that kitty cat until she purrs meow, (meow) (meow) (she stuck her tongue out)

Beat it up so bad you wanna curse me out, (me out) (me out)

If you top modeling, if ya twitter following

If you in a whip, who give a shit what kinda car you in

Every girl I just want your bodies, let me borrow them

Treat em like they need it, I'll massage, touch and fondle them

Paint your body naked on my wall and when you modeling

You bust it wide open like you always had it bottled in

DJ told G to throw his feet up on the ottoman

I'm starving, so I'm eating all the singers I go harder then

Pause, then I start again

Fall coming hard again

I just killed the summer and the shit ain't really started yet

All of my regards are in

I kill and send a card to them

Fuck what people think I hit the bank and start depositing

I tried to told them I'm a problem

You should bend ha over not the under

Though the odds have been in favor of these ugh boys

You know they love Miley

Finger fuckin make em bust

Get it they love Miley

You can catch me with the finest

Some age like my wine is or short like my time is

Let me tell you what a dime is

She makes me, want to tear it apart and eat it up like she was prime ribs

She knows just how to grind it

Make them boys lose it and I know just how to find it

Cupid said I'm stupid cause I show you where my mind is

Heads up, shawty lift your legs up (oh) (oh)

Oh I'm nasty, (I'm nasty)

Don't you be appalled shawty I got what your ass need?

Just kiddin I ain't tryna be inconsiderate

But next time you bring your girls with you, consider this

We like her to, and we like her, but we like her to, and we like her

We like her, and we like her to, and we like her, and she like us to and (ooh)

I wish I could fuck every girl in the world

I wish I could fuck every girl in the world

I wish I could fuck every girl in the world

"I know the T.V networks are going to have to sensor me today"…. Miley said as the crowd yelled her name for more…

"I think imma have to switch it up man"… Miley said as the beat to her new song_ First Day Of Spring _began to play…

Man I got... Lucky

Look What (What) I've stumbled Upon

A Woman That Sees Me (Me) For Me

Not What I've done

You Give Me This (This)

Feeling. Willing

To give you my time

Girl You Make Me Feel Like Everything's Alright

You're Sorta Like

Hearing The Birds Chirping In The Morning Light

Or Maybe Even Receiving A Kiss Goodnight

Girl You Got Me Believing We Just Might

End Up Bein More Than Jus Two Friends

When We're Together It Feels Ideal

The Sunny Weather Puts A Smile Right On My Face

So Why Would I Ever Turn My Back On What We Had

Oh Girl

You Always Bring That First Day Of Spring

We Kept Things Friendly (Friendly)

Without Crossing That Boundary

Darling I'm Expressing

Are You Listening?

You Give Me That (That) Feeling... willing

To Give You My Time

Girl You Make Me Feel Like Everything's Alright

You're Sorta Like

Hearing The Birds Chirping In The Morning Light

Or Maybe Even Receiving A Kiss Goodnight

Girl You Got Me Believing We Just Might

End Up Bein More Than Jus Two Friends

When We're Together It Feels Ideal

The Sunny Weather Puts A Smile Right On My Face

So Why Would I Ever Turn My Back On What We Had

Oh Girl

You Always Bring That First Day Of Spring

I can Feel the flowers Blooming up

Under us smell the plush fragrance (Fresh & Lovely)

Wintertime is over there is no other I would rather spend

My time with then you

When We're Together It Feels Ideal

The Sunny Weather Puts A Smile Right On My Face

So Why Would I Ever Turn My Back On What We Had

Oh Girl

You Always Bring That First Day Of Spring

When We're Together It Feels Ideal

The Sunny Weather Puts A Smile Right On My Face

So Why Would I Ever Turn My Back On What We Had

Oh Girl

You Always Bring That First Day Of Spring

As the song ended, she stepped back stage for a brief intermission… Miley was on fire, and the crowd was awaiting for her to appear… As soon as the beat to _Like A Virgin _began to play, she appeared to be on the stage in just her white beater, and Levi jeans and Jordan's…

Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain

Cause its getting hot girl,

Give me all you got girl

Don't have to rush, ain't going nowhere

I'll take off your thong, put you're legs in the air

Girl I'm gonna pick you up, pick you up

Rock you like a baby

Loving you so crazy

Im gone' make you have a flash back

To your first time

But this time you know just what you like so. . .

Don't be acting shy up in this room

Like I make you nervous (ohh)

Imma take my time and do your body right

If you let me (uh huh)

Imma make you feel like a virgin again, again

Imma make you feel like a virgin again, again

Imma make you feel like a virgin again, again

Imma make you feel like a virgin,

Promise imma make it all worth it

Imma make you feel like a virgin again

Let me kiss you to start it off

Damn your lips so soft

Make a playa want to bite them off

Imma be your porn star

Baby take your clothes off

Let me taste between your legs,

Dang you got me so hard

If I get it imma hit it right (right)

I know you tired, its the middle of the night

Want to give you that good love

Fall in love with me shorty you just might

(Ass up)

Legs up to the sky

I know this ain't your first time

So baby don't be . . .

Don't be acting shy up in this room

Like I make you nervous (ohh)

Imma take my time and do your body right

If you let me (uh huh)

Imma make you feel like a virgin again, again

Imma make you feel like a virgin again, again

Imma make you feel like a virgin again, again

Imma make you feel like a virgin,

Promise Imma make it all worth it

Imma make you feel like a virgin again

As the song ended, Miley thanked the crowd for having her and with that, her and Dj left for their hotel…

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Soooo, I wanted to leave it on a clif hanger for a reason… There are more surprises in the next chapter… yea I know I know, Lilly didn't arrive in the story yet… so you will have to wait till the next chapter… So shout out to my man SDR09…. Soo…. Duces I guess! **_


	3. Another Day

_** A/N: Hey FF world... Here is another update... I hope you all like it.. This takes place right where it left off when Miley and Dj are in the studio laying down tracks for Miley's new album... So here it is Another Day... I know, such a weird name... but atleast i kept my promise...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the songs are by Trey Songz...**_

* * *

Another Day

The next morning Miley met up with DJ at the studio to lay down some tracks. Artists like Trey Songz heard how good Miley was, and thought to write and produce a couple of songs for her. There, they would discuss any further conversations about making an album for Atlantic Records. The owner of the company wanted to know who they would collaborate with, and how long would it take for Miley to finish the album. They defiantly had a lot to discuss. But the first thing on the agenda was to lay down the first four tracks for the album. When Miley and DJ met up in the studio, they were a little sidetracked with a side conversation.

"So did you get enough sleep last night Miles"? DJ asked

"I actually had my hands full with a certain blonde last night. Did you have anything to do with Lilly coming to see me man? Cause if you did, then thanks, I owe you one"….. Miley said.

"Well, I know when you need your batteries recharged, so I called in a little favor, and had her sent to you…. Special delivery of course"... DJ replied with a slight chuckle…

"I certainly did everything I wanted to do and more if you follow my drift…. I owe you big time… I appreciate that"…. Miley said

"Well let's do what we came here to do, go in the booth and rip it cuz"…. DJ said…

"Gladly"

As Miley got settled and put her headphones on, Trey wanted a few words with her about the songs that he wanted her to sing…

"Yo miles, I want you to sing this like you making love to the finest woman in the world" Trey said as he pressed the intercom button on the sound board…

"Iight man I gotchu" Miley replied.

The song that Miley was singing in the booth is called Love Faces… Trey had called Miley about an idea of a couple of songs that she could sing on her album…. Love Faces

[Intro:]

When I met you woman,  
I couldn't help but notice a face so beautiful  
Now imagine the faces you would make  
If we ever made love

Love (oh) 4x

Pulled up in the drop top benz hit the horn two times and you walked outside  
(Mhmm) just keep huggin them thighs and the only thing inside my mind is (Mhmm)  
I want you, yes I do and if there's anything you suggest I do  
Come tell me  
Now we all my crib on the sofa girl  
I'm so glad you came over  
I wanna tell you come closer  
But I don't know if you feel like  
I feel

Tell me girl  
Don't it feel good when I touch on it,  
Wouldn't it be nice if all night  
I was in you

Come kiss me  
Come with me down the hall to my bedroom  
Tonight we'll be makin love faces  
Makin love faces  
Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin  
Messin up the bed while you sweatin out your perm and  
Makin love faces  
Akin love faces  
My hands rubbin on your skin  
Let's go hard don't hold it in

Girl let me wrap my hands around you (Hands around you)  
So happy ever since I've found you  
Just like a kid who found some candy  
Let me feel and find your panties  
Take em off take em off  
Take em off please  
Oh down on my knees  
You're right in front of me  
Don't have to pay for my attention  
Can you hear me is you listenin?

Tell me girl don't it feel good  
When I touch on it,  
Wouldn't it be nice if all night  
I was in you

Come kiss me come with me  
Down the hall to my bedroom tonight we'll be  
Makin love faces  
Makin love faces shadows on the wall  
While the candles burnin messin up  
The bed while you sweatin out your perm  
And makin love faces makin love faces  
My hands rubbin on your skin let's go hard don't hold it in

The way you bite your lip  
Is that your way of tellin me you like it  
(Mhmm) if I'm the best you ever had girl in your life  
Say (Mhmm) and when your eyes roll back in your head  
Shakin in your legs (Mhmm)

(Mhmm) that's what she said

Makin love faces  
Makin love faces  
Shadows on the wall  
While the candles burnin messin up the bed  
While you sweatin out your perm and  
Makin love faces (let the people sang)  
Makin love faces my hands(ooooohhhh)  
Rubbin on your skin let's go hard  
Don't hold it in love faces

The next song Miley sung was more descriptive…. Trey knew that he didn't need to tell Miley anything about how to critic the song he wrote… so Miley just went in with the song. The song was called Does She Do it….

[Intro:]  
Yo (You're here tonight)  
It's just me and you tonight (And I got to know)  
And I'm at the point where (You and me tonight)  
I don't never wanna share you ever again (And I got to know)

Does she do it [x6] do it (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Like I do it [x7] do it (aye aye aye aye aye)

[Verse 1:]  
When you first showed me the kitten, girl you knew I was a freak (damn right)  
You knew ya swag was gon' do somethin' to me  
You keep tellin' me one day you his, then one day you want me  
Won't you stop all the pretendin' what the business gon' be  
I've been promisin' you something more than jus' a couple weeks  
Been rollin' round and jumpin' in and out bed (in and outta' bed)  
A real decision's what I need and girl it's time for you to make it  
And while ya takin' it look at me girl and tell me one thing

[Chorus:]  
Does she do it [x6] do it (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Like I do it [x7] do it (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Does she do it [x6] (When I do it, I bet chu' she don't make you come like I do) (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Like I do it [x7] do it (When I do it, I bet chu' she don't make you come like I do)  
You're here tonight and I got to know  
You and me tonight (yup) and I got to know

[Verse 2:]  
When you be home  
Do you sometimes get so (get so)  
Frustrated cause she wanna stay too long (too long)  
I'm missin' you callin' on the batphone (batphone)  
Tryna see what tonight gon' hear for  
When you with her do sometimes kinda wish that it was us  
Posted up in the kitchen you teachin' me how to go  
Then it pop off on the counter and we make alot of fuss  
Then I take over the teachin and you know what I'll do first

Does she do it [x6] do it (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Like I do it [x7] do it (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Does she do it [x6] (When I do it, I bet chu' she don't make you come like I do) (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Like I do it [x7] do it (When I do it, I bet chu' she don't make you come like I do)

[Bridge:]  
Tell me do like it, do like the way I pull your hair (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Tell me do like it, do like the way I go down there (yup) (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Tell me do like it how I make you yell and scream out, yeah (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Tell me don't you like how I do it when you can't catch your breath breath breath breath (yup) (aye aye aye aye aye)

Does she do it (Do he play with' ya hair)  
Does she do it (Does he love you there)  
Does she do it (Do he spank you from the back)  
Does she do it (Do he do it like that)

Does she do it [x6] do it (When I do it, I bet chu' she don't make you come like I do) (aye aye aye aye aye)  
Like I do it [x7] do it (When I do it, I bet chu' she don't make you come like I do)

Before Miley left, there was one more track she wanted to do… she had written and produced the beat with Sean garret. The song is called play house…

You freaky right...  
Role play... we can play house  
Lay it down for daddy [x2]

[Verse 1:]  
Baby when ya lonely  
U can find me in ya call log  
Tell me that ya horny I'll kindly come  
Over and get things popped off  
Get into ya favorite game we call it 4play  
I wanna kiss up on ya neck I'll do it slowly  
You know... u can get it whenever babe  
The bedrooms the playground babe  
Call me so we can play... house

[Chorus:]  
We can play house  
U be the momma girl call me daddy when  
I blow that thang out  
Yeahhhh... so baby come and lay it down  
4 me

Lay it down 4 daddy [x3]  
Now baby gone and lay it down 4 me  
Lay it down 4 daddy [x3]

[Verse 2:]  
Baby it feels like heaven  
Feels like breakfast on sunday morning  
It feels right oooooh girl  
I love makin yo love come down  
We make those love sounds... we can do it  
All night yeahhh  
Simon says let's go to the bed and lay it down  
So we can play house

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
By the time we're done... sun will set  
Flashin when we're havin fun  
Baby you'll find that I never speed on your love  
I wait... close so close I don't want it to be over  
Feels so good it should be a sin  
Feel just like a kid again when we play

[Chorus]

It's dat role play role play  
Show me what u bout girl  
(Break it down 4 daddy)  
We can play house girl  
Role play role play  
Show me what u bout girl  
(Break it down 4 daddy)  
We can play house

At the end of her session, Miley just wanted to go to the hotel and chill with Lilly… She thanked trey for his time, and she and DJ were on their way to the hotel to kick back and relax…. When Miley got to her hotel suite, Lilly was already sleeping in the bed. Miley really didn't want to wake her up so she slipped under the covers beside her sleeping Lilly and fell asleep very quickly…

* * *

**_A/N: Yay... im happy i UD... ok so a few things, i will be updating more frequently now, cause my class load is not heavy at all... And another thing, if there is anything you want to see in my story, just PM me, i would love feedback, and i would love to see your idea's... Well thats it for me... Bye Bye_**


	4. The Ride

_** Author's Note: Hey Liley fans out there... This is me with another update... I know that it's been a long while... but i have been busy with school, major changes, and college... Here is another addition to my story Upstairs... It's called "The Ride"... Named after one of my favorite songs by Drake's new album Take Care... I hope you all enjoy this one... and i promise that i will have more, even though idk how long this story will last.. Without further a due... The Ride...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs Vixen or Sure Thing... they are both by a talented artist Miguel... i love his work... and he is a great singer... **_

* * *

Let's play a little game  
Just between you and I  
I'll be yours in physical  
You gotta use your mind  
We can be cops and robbers  
Tarzan and Jane, Marilyn and Robert  
But either way the objective is the same  
To please and entertain

You will be my vixen  
My bed'll be your stage  
We will get the spotlight all night  
Each and every time we play  
You will be my vixen  
As we improvise  
Delivering a captivating performance every time

Why not be creative  
Pull out all the stops  
You can pick the scene  
If I can pick the props  
Do you prefer classroom or office  
Masquerade expert or novice  
We can play  
The objective is the same  
To please and entertain

[2x]  
You will be my vixen  
My bed'll be your stage  
We will get the spotlight all night  
Each and every time we play  
You will be my vixen  
As we improvise  
Delivering a captivating performance every time

Baby together we can't lose.  
And I know you're always down for something new  
When we're making love let's put on a show  
Until the curtains close

[2x]  
You will be my vixen  
My bed'll be your stage  
We will get the spotlight all night  
Each and every time we play  
You will be my vixen  
As we improvise  
Delivering a captivating performance every time

Be my vixen  
You always said you wanted to be an actress

Miley was in her full singing mode as she thought about lilly while she sung in the studio. She thought about something that she can only explore, thought about someone's mind that she can explore, someone that she loved so much, and the one she wanted to devote her life to. Over the past couple of weeks miley was thinking about something that she could do to appreciate her relationship with lilly, but this was nothing ordinary. She was thinking of proposing to her love. She wanted everything to be sweet, loving, and she wanted everyone to know. She didn't know how to do so, so she would have to ask for help. Of course lilly would be happy either way, but she wanted to propose to her differently than most people do. She wanted to be out of the ordinary. Until then, miley was in the studio, with her lyrics, and her mind. Until then, miley poured out all of her feelings into the next song she wanted to record….

Love You Like a Brother  
Treat you like a friend  
Respect you like a lover

You could bet that  
Never gotta sweat that [x4]

If you be the cash  
I'll be the rubberband  
You be the match  
Imma be your fuse  
Boom!  
Painter baby you  
Could be the muse  
I'm the reporter baby  
You could be the news  
Cause your the cigarette  
And I'm the smoker  
We raise a bet...  
Cause you're tha joker  
Truth tho...  
You are the chalk  
And I could be the blackboard  
And you can be the talk  
And I could be the walk

Even when the sky comes falling  
Even when the sun don't shine  
I got faith in you and I  
So put your pretty little hand in mine  
Even when we're down to the wire babe  
Even when it's do or die  
We can do it baby simple and plain

Cause This Love Is a Sure Thing

You could bet that  
Never got to sweat that [x4]

You could be the lover  
I'll be the fighter babe  
If I'm the blunt  
You could be the lighter babe  
Fire it up!  
Writer babe  
You could be the quote  
If I'm the lyric baby  
You could be the note  
Record that!  
Saint, I'm a sinner  
Prize, I'm a winner  
And it's you  
What can I do to deserve that  
Paper baby  
I'll be the pen  
Say that I'm the one  
Cause you are ten  
real and not pretend!

Even when the sky comes fallin  
Even when the sun don't shine  
I got faith in you and I  
So put your pretty lil hand in mine  
Even when were down to the wire babe  
Even when it's do or die  
We can do it babe simple and plain  
Cause this love is a sure thing

Rock wit me baby  
Let me hold you in my arms  
Talk with me baby  
[x2]

This love  
Between you and I  
As simple as pie baby  
Such a sure thing  
Oh is it a sure thing [x2]

Even when the sky comes fallin  
Even when the sun don't shine  
I got faith in you and I  
So put your pretty little hand in mine  
Even when we're down to the wire babe  
Even when it's do or die  
We can do it baby simple and plain  
This love is a sure thing  
Love you like a brother  
Treat you like a friend  
Respect you like a lover

* * *

**_Author's Note: Well, i'm gonna leave this one here on a huge cliff... i like it, did you? well i will hopefully find out when you Review this... i hope you do... ttyl..._**__


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: What's Sup Liley fans... Sorry that i took so long updating, i was pretty busy this whole summer with school and family stuff... No mean to leave any of you hanging... This is chapter 3 of My story Upstairs, Love faces... this will take place after Miley and Dj leave the concert in New York... Miley finds a sruprise... _**

**_Disclaimer: I Own all of this... lol... _**

* * *

Love Faces

As Dj and Miley were on their way to the hotel, they were on the phone with producers about them and music…. Miley had made arrangements for going to the studio while she was in Ney York with a couple of artist.

"Yo Miles, we needa hang in the big apple before we leave next week, the summer has just begun"…. Dj said

" I feel ya , but I'm really tired, so imma head up to the suite to catch some sleep"… Miley replied..

"Alright man"….. Dj said…

Just as Miley approached her suite, she noticed something out of the ordinary, her room door was open, which could only mean one thing. When she walked inside her room, who she saw took her breath away… She saw Lilly in all her naked glory, sitting near her bed on the lazy boy chair… Miley was speechless, she couldn't fathom any words…. All Miley could do was think of how much she wanted to taste Lilly, how much she wanted to touch her… Lilly walked up to Miley, and said

"Let me take care of you tonight:!

" Who's stopping you, Do what you wanna do"! Miley replied just as Trey Songz Jupiter love played in the background…

As both of their hearts raced, they kissed each other deeply, but passionately with Miley's hands roaming everywhere that she could touch.. Her hands touched the familiar 5'5 frame until she found what she was looking for.

" Baby your dripping for me already".. Miley said.

"I've been waiting for you for over an hour, waiting for you baby… Please can you not tease tonight cause I have you all to myself tonight"? Lilly replied…

Miley took that time to free herself of all of her clothes at that moment. While Miley was doing that, Lilly took that time to refresh her memory of her lovers neck. Lilly always loved the way Miley tasted. To her Miley had a distinctive but different taste. She loved the way how Miley tasted on her tongue. When mily finished taking her pants off, she once again admired the way how Lilly's body looked. She could restrain herself no more… she nipped and kissed every inch of skin that she could. She found Lilly's left nipple, she took her nipple into her mouth.

" Ssss"! Lilly hissed through her teeth… Miley reached to find Lilly's right erect nipple, she pulled, pinched, and rolled it. Lilly got lost in what Miley was doing. The room was filled with Lilly telling Miley "Don't stop" and "Yes baby". Miley switched to her right nipple, showing the same appreciation to the right one. Miley picked Lilly up and lightly placed her onto the bed. She looked at Lilly with her blue-green eyes with lust and love. Miley reached between Lilly's legs to only massage her clit. With Lilly's clit already swollen, Miley made her way down to lily's body, kissing down the valley of her breasts, to the pillar of her stomach and down to her last strip of her pubic mound. Miley looked up once again to admire lily's face, then she could wait no more. She took loll's clit into her mouth. Nibbling on it lightly. Satisfied with Lilly's moans, Miley took her index and fore fingers into Lilly's wet folds, she began to lick hard on her clit while she curled her fingers and crossed them. Once Miley found her rhythm, she began to curl her fingers to Lilly's g-spot to the hilt, when she curled her fingers several times, lily couldn't take no more…

" Oh god….. Ooh my god, right there Miley baby…. Fuck…. Right there"! Lilly yelled. Miley sped up her actions in appreciation to what she heard.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum Miley"! Lilly screamed….

Miley wanted Lilly to feel like she was above the earth, in heaven, seeing stars….

"Cum for me Lilly"! Was all Miley could say… Lilly bore down with every word that she heard, and came harder than she ever had before. Miley still kept her fingers inside of Lilly so that she could ride out her orgasm.

"Come here baby" Lilly said….

Miley and Lilly spent the rest of the night making love….

* * *

**_Again i am so sorry for keeping ya'll waiting... i'd like to thank a person for inspiring me, The king of Liley im away to school, which could only mean more UD's, i sometimes have bad timeing... But i am also going through some problems that im trying to solve...So please review and tell me what you think... Feel free to add me on facebook... Just message me telling me your from FF... My name is Destinee Richardson... Thanks for reading again... Destiny_Rayshar! _**


End file.
